Como La Vida Misma
by CarlyR-Black
Summary: Bella salio adelante luego de un muy doloroso pasado gracias a sus hermanos y a gente muy especial. ¿Que pasaria si Bella llegara a Forks; pero como Vampiro?¿Y si la acompañara una familia muy especial? -¿Jasper?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -Por Siempre y para Siempre ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Cauis -Si, lo recuerdo.-Te amo hermano-... Una historia historia muy diferente. NO TRIO. OCC


**CAPITULO 1: INTRO**

Forks, por fin. Nos encontrábamos en la casa, bueno más bien mansión que Aro había comprado para nosotros. Los chicos estaban llenando una nevera de bolsas de sangre; mientras que las chicas estaban haciendo lo mismo con la otra pero con comida humana. Estaba sentada en el sillón, haciendo zapping, aburrida. Cuando ya me di cuenta que no encontraría nada bueno o entretenido que ver, me levante del sillón y salí a la cochera. En ella se encontraban nuestros autos. La motocicleta Harley negra de Jane, el Porsche azul de Demetri, el Jeep plateado de Félix, el BMW amarillo de Heidi, el Ferrari rojo de Alec y mi Lamborggini Murciélago morado metálico. Camine hacia mi preciado auto, regalo de Cayo, me senté en el asiento del piloto, y arranque, no sin antes abrir el portón eléctrico, hacia la escuela. Hoy empezaban las clases en el instituto al que estábamos inscritos, el único en este pueblo en realidad, y habíamos acordado que cada uno iba a llevar su auto. Cuando faltaban como nueve cuadras para llegar me llegaron los pensamientos de los chicos.

_"__Izzy, recuerda que vamos a hacer la GRAN ENTARDA"_ - Demetri.

_"__Uff, enana en que estarás pensando que te olvidaste de lo que la duende te dijo ayer"_- Félix.

_"__Siempre eres así de despistada hermana mayor"_- Alec.

Los pensamientos de mi hermana y Heidi eran solo referentes a que habían malgastado su tiempo eligiendo mi ropa, para que luego se me olvidara "LA GRAN ENTRADA" como la había llamado mi querida hermanita- nótese el sarcasmo-

Baje la velocidad hasta que esos llorones me alcanzaron y cuando íbamos llegando a la escuela, Félix subió la velocidad y entro derrapando al estacionamiento y se paró en el medio de este de lado, luego Demetri y Heidi imitaron su acción y se pusieron a sus lados solo que hacia el frente, minutos después mi hermano y yo entramos y derrapamos hasta estacionarnos de forma perfecta en los espacios que estaban al frente de mis locos favoritos, para que por último y cerrando el espectáculo con broche de oro, entro mi hermanita con su moto y cuando iba a la mitad del estacionamiento monto su moto en caballito para entrar de forma perfecta y derrapando a la parte donde se estacionaria. Félix, Demetri y Heidi se estacionaron a sus lados.

Todos los chicos que estaban hay miraban estupefactos todo lo que hicimos y se sorprendieron mucho cuando bajamos nosotras dos, Heidi y yo, de nuestros autos y muchos de ellos pensaban que habían muerto y estaban viendo a dos ángeles; que patética es la mente humana, si supieran lo que éramos en realidad.

Se sorprendieron mucho más cuando Jane se quitó su casco. No solo por lo bella que era mi rubia hermana, sino porque no se imaginaban que una chica manejara una moto y además que fuera una tan arriesgada.

Las chicas en cambio nos miraban algunas con adoración y otras con odio y envidia. Las entendía, éramos demasiado perfectas y bajábamos sus autoestimas a cero.

La reacción se invirtió cuando vieron a los chicos bajar; las chicas casi que babeaban y los chicos echaban chispas.

Los pensamientos de algunos llamaron mi atención:

_"__Son tan bellos que los Cullen se quedan cortos"_

_"__¿Serán familia de los perfectos Cullen?"_

Y cosas como esas. Miles de preguntas saltaron a mi mente. ¿Quiénes eran esos Cullen? ¿Esos Cullen serán los que yo creo? ¿Serán familia de Carlisle Cullen? ¿Y si lo son, que hacen aquí en este pueblo tan pequeño?

Los pensamientos de mis hermanos Jane y Alec me sacaron de los míos propios.

_"__ojala estuviera aquí, lo extraño mucho Izzy, extraño a mi hermano mayor, a mi Azzy"_- pensó Jane.

_"__Me pregunto qué hubieras pensado si nos hubieras visto hacer esto Bro"- _pensó mi hermano mirando al cielo.

_"__Yo también me lo pregunto y lo extraño muchísimo chicos, pero a él no le hubiera gustado vernos así. Recuerden que decía que nuestra felicidad era la de él."_- pensé y mire a mis hermanos.

Nosotros desarrollamos un don conjunto, **la telepatía**, pero a mis hermanos solo les funcionaban entre ellos, conmigo, Niall o simplemente los cuatro. Yo; en cambio, lo podía usar con todo el mundo.

El periodo de clases paso sin ningún contratiempo. Excepto que en la hora del almuerzo un grupo de chicos llamados Tyler, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Lauren y Sammantha, vinieron a molestar un poco. Parece que estaban "enamorados" de nosotros. Tyler, Eric y Mike no nos dejaban en paz a Jane, Heidi y a mí, respectivamente. Y Félix, Alec y Demetri les pasaba exactamente lo mismo con Jessica, Lauren y Sammantha, siguiendo el orden. De resto todo paso tranquilo.

El problema empezó cuando llegamos a casa y yo me senté en mi piano de cola blanco. Comencé a tocar la canción que hace muchísimos años le había compuesto a mi hermano mayor por su cumpleaños. Mientras lo tocaba pensaba en él. En como mis hermanos y yo lo extrañábamos, incluso Niall -que estaba en alguna parte del mundo haciendo de las suyas- lo extrañaba a pesar de tener apenas tres años de edad cuando él se fue.

Siempre recordábamos a nuestro hermano mayor, él tenía 17 años cuando se fue al ejército y nunca volvió, a pesar de que prometió que siempre iba a estar con nosotros.

_"__Como te extraño hermano. Te amo Jasper y nunca te voy a olvidar."_- pensé mirando hacia el techo.

_"__Yo también y tampoco te voy a olvidar en ningún momento de mi existencia."_- pensó Jane repitiendo mi acción.

_"__Te extraño Bro, eras, eres y serás siempre mi hermano favorito. Te quiero y siempre te voy a recordar, porque un Wittlock nunca olvida"_

-¡Oye!- dijimos la rubia y yo en perfecta sincronización. La tarde después de ese momento pasó entre intentos de los chicos en subirnos el ánimo, cosa que funcionó ya que reímos y nos divertimos mucho.

Soy **_Isabella Marie Wittlock Vulturi _**y esta es la historia de cómo sin buscarlo, encontré a dos de las cosas más preciadas de mi vida. Mi hermano y el amor eterno.


End file.
